We Are Family One Way or Another
by ProfessorNef
Summary: X-MEN: FIRST CLASS based! Charles claims Erik started the weird family they have. Students who seem more like their children. A relationship that is beginning to bloom. But with such different beliefs, will their relationship last?
1. How It All Began

A/N: HELLO! So this is my first ever X-Men: First Class fic! I'm just getting started on everything. Please leave me reviews! Let me know what you think cause I have NO idea where this is going! This is a Charles/Erik fic. Don't like, don't read. ;) Kinda short, but like I said, its just a start. Thanks for reading!

0o0o0o

Charles POV

In my defense Erik started this weird little family that night. For countless nights at a time I would hear Erik screaming, moaning in his sleep. Sharing his nightmares which seemed to be more like memories, I felt tears spill from my own eyes.

After dinner one night, Erik sent the students into the kitchen to clean up and invited me to a late night game of chess. Coffee in his cup, tea in my own and I was winning the game so far. "So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" I asked as I took out his bishop.

Erik concentrated on the board for a while before he took out my rook. "Thanks for asking instead of reading my mind." He looked up at me, taking a sip of his coffee.

The game was abandoned in my mind. I concentrated a bit on his mind, not wanting to read it fully. That would be a disrespect to my friend since he asked me countless times to stay out of his head. Though I've broken my promise by sharing his dreams. "You have a request. What is it?"

Gulping the last of his coffee and setting the cup aside Erik folded his hands. I began taking a drink from my tea as he spoke. "Will you sleep with me tonight?" He asked.

Now a spit take normally isn't something I would do. Though it is a natural reaction to shock. Sadly, that is what I did. Accidental of course. Tea was now spilled on the chest board and some even fell on a not so enthusiastic looking Erik. Grabbing the napkin on the table, I attempted to clean up the mess. Erik grabbed the napkin from my hand and shooed me back to my seat. I took a breath to calm my nerves before I spoke. "Truly sorry about that. Pardon me, what did you ask?" I could hear the shaky edge to my voice.

Once Erik had wiped himself clean he gave me his best irritated look. "Not like that you little tea drinking twit!" He threw the napkin at me. "What I mean is I need you." He paused. "Your help!" Erik raised a hand to his face and sighed.

Wanting to be rid of this awkward aura, I went against myself and entered his mind. With a sigh of relief I nodded. "You wish for me to calm your mind as you sleep."

He nodded. "I am tired Charles. Tired of seeing my past. Tired of the nightmares."

I nodded in return. I shared only a portion of his pain. Having seen his mind one too many times, I was cursed to bare his pain of my own accord. "I will do it." I told him. He looked at me in thanks.

It didn't matter what the situation of us sleeping in the same bed would look like. Though it did run through my mind. No matter. This was a friend who was in need of my assistance. In need of my help. So of course I agreed to the terms.

Just a friend in need of some help. So why is it that now two months later, I find myself still in his bed as my hands trace the outline of his bare chest. His strong muscular arms which were holding him up right above me. His lower body against my own, heat emitting from the both of us, and his lips against my own.

Later Erik will resort to blaming me. No reason, just that it was my fault. Maybe I gave more signs. Every phrase sounded wrong to me now. I would constantly get jittery and stumble over my words in a flush, trying to back up something no one knew about. That is not the type of person I am, which probably gave everyone signs that something was going on. I knew it when Raven asked me for the first time what was on my mind. Usually I ask her. I knew then that I needed to pull it together and for a while, I had managed.

Then one night at dinner I was lecturing Alex because he continued to bully Hank. This was a constant thing and these two getting into it as I tried to teach them was becoming quite stressful. I turned to Erik for backup which he did not give. Erik simply turned to Alex and told him to stop it, then continued eating his meal. I glared at him and he shrugged his shoulders, taking a ripping bite of his bread roll.

We began bickering at each other about the situation when Alex yelled that he did not sign up for two fathers. Of course I was completely caught of guard and happened to be sipping my wine. Sadly Erik was the receiving point of another spit take. His glare burned into me, but I ignored him and looked to Alex. "Sorry?" I questioned.

Alex placed his fork down on the table. "I didn't mean it like that. I love it here, but I always get the shitty lectures. I mean, did you see what Sean did to the second floor windows?" He leaned back in his seat.

"Language please, thank you." I said as I grabbed the napkin on my lap and began drying Erik off. To my amazement he did not protest or stop me. "And yes Alex, I did see the second floor. However Sean's actions were accidental due to training. You on the other hand bully your fellow classmate."

Alex folded his arms and looked down. "See, you lecture me as though you're my father. The both of you do."

"That may be so Alex." I began. "However Erik and I are the adults here. So like any adult or parent, we will care for you and if discipline comes into account it will be given."

"Yeah, and by me." Erik said, finally in my defense but with a sly smile at the students. "I actually like the thought of being in complete authority of you all. Like Alex said, as a father figure."

The students watched us, quite. Raven played with her food and smirked. "If we have a father, we'd need a mother. It'd be nice to feel loved as a daughter for once."  
>Sean nodded. "I haven't had parental guidance ever since my family found out I was different."<p>

My mind was going back and forth. Indeed they all wished to have that type of affection, but it was Raven's mind that stopped me. "No Raven." I spoke to her through her mind.

She looked at me and frowned. "Why not Charles? I see the way you look at each other. I've known you practically my whole life and I've never seen you look at anyone that way." She spoke these words out loud. Now everyone was watching our half vocal conversation.

"It'd be weird. No." I told crossed her arms. The conversation died as we all finished our meals. And it would have remained dead and my secret would have still been just that, a secret, if Erik hadn't finished his meal before me. He watched me eat and purposely kicked my chair so my soup spilled over my lips and onto my shirt. "Erik?" I half yelled. I don't really like to raise my voice.

Erik smiled and took his napkin. "A little pay back from the wine." He said and dabbed my shirt. I tried to take the napkin from him, but he smacked my hand away, causing me to blush since everyone's eyes were on us. "I've got it Xavier." He continued to slowly dabbed at my shirt then up to my neck.

My blush deepened and I looked down. "Could I get the napkin to wipe my mouth please?" I didn't want to look up at anyone, especially Erik. I knew he was enjoying this and had a certain smile on his face.

"I can do it." He said, he placed the napkin on my chin and forced me to look up. Then his lips were on mine. I was in a state of shock and didn't move or anything as he licked up the spilled soup around my mouth. "There." He said as he pulled back and sat in his chair comfortable. Everyone's eyes were on me. Not Erik, the one who spilled the soup and made the first move to kiss me. No, their eyes were on me and I was speechless.

That was the day Erik and I became out in the open. And the next day everyone started calling him 'dad'. Would you like to guess what they called me? Yes, they called me 'mom'. It irritated me greatly, and Erik laughed at me for it. Raven was the culprit behind it, but after a while it didn't bother me. It doesn't bother me now. A full six months later. Thus my conclusion that Erik is to blame. He started this family. Though I thank him. I've never been happier.


	2. Training Methods

A/N: Thanks soooooo much for the reviews, favorites, and alerts! I'm glad everyone is liking this, seeing how at first I had no idea where I was going. But thanks to that inspiration from you all, I have ideas and an actual PLOT! Haha! This chapter is kind of just for fun for you readers but it is also important to see the different mindsets. Anyway, I talk to much, enjoy!  
>Oh, and please note, I have no computer after today, seeing how this one is not mine, so only <em>writers god<em> will know when I update again, so my apologies ahead of time! I will attempt once a week to pay a visit to this laptop, which is my sisters. So thank her! Haha! Please review!

0o0o0o

Training continued on as always. With Shaw still on the move, the students needed to train hard. I work day and night preparing lessons for each individual. However its getting everyone to follow their schedules that's hard. Erik and I teach everyone equally. That doesn't mean our teaching methods are the same. Erik has a more forceful "get it right the first time" method of teaching where as I take it slow and help them get the hang of it. Trust is what I put into these students. Expectations is what Erik puts.

It's a hot summers day as I train Hank once more. I know he can move even faster then he is now. Timer set around my neck, I pull the sleeves to my sweater up, wipe my forehead, and take my mark. Hank takes his mark next to me, complaining that the heat will slow him down. Once more, I keep my trust in him. We set off, timer started, and Hank is already out of my sight. I keep my quickest pace until he pats me on the shoulder. I press the button on the timer and stop to catch my breath. "Forty-two seconds." I huff out.

Hank sighed and placed his hands on his knees, bowing his head. "That's more then yesterday." He complained, deeming himself no good. He looked back up at me as I pat his back. "I'm sorry mom, I tried."

Taking no indication on the 'mom' part, I smiled at him reassuringly. "Don't worry Hank. You'll get the hang of it. Maybe it is the heat." Together we took off our sweaters when suddenly we heard a piercing scream. I expect it to be Sean who was training with Erik at the moment. Yet as I looked up, Sean was a good fifty feet above the mansion. Just hovering there. He can't do that. I look to the roof where Erik stood, his hand extended. He was holding Sean in place. "Dammit." I mumbled to myself.

Running up to the building, Hank squinted into the sun and half smiled. "Why do we keep letting dad train Sean?" He asked me.

"I should know better than that by now shouldn't I?" I questioned as I brought my left hand to rest against my temple. _"Erik, what are you doing?" _I asked through to his mind. There was no way I could communicate with him from down here. My voice does not carry very far.

I heard his reply as he spoke it. "Just teaching a lesson." I could tell he had a smile on.

_ "That is not the way we train. You know that. Let him go." _I was watching the scene above, taking note that Raven and Alex had also run out to watch the scene.

This time, I heard Erik laugh. "Poor choice of words Charles." With that, he let him go.

Sean came hurdling toward the earth and I silently cursed myself for not telling Erik to put Sean down safely. I concentrated my telepathy onto Sean's mind. _"Come on Sean, use the muscles like I taught you." _I heard his attempt but he was still too high for the sound waves to hit the ground and bring him up. _"Wait until you get closer to the ground." _My hope now was that he wasn't hurdling too fast that he wouldn't be able to get enough air into his lungs.

Focusing my telepathy back at Erik, I explained my concerns. He paid no mind to me, just watched the student getting closer to the ground. _"Erik I need you to slow him down! He's not ready for extreme heights!"_

Erik's small form on the roof turned to look at me. "He has to learn sometime and we don't have that much to spare."

_ "Erik please!"_I hated when he made me beg. He enjoyed it too greatly. But my concern for the students always won me over. And I looked back at Sean who was getting closer and closer to his possible death. My heart began to race.

"What do I get?" Erik asked.

I sighed, clear frustration on my features. _"Now is not the time for this game play Erik."_

The small form on the roof sat down and rested against a window. "Tell me what I get and I'll stop him. Tick-tock, times wasting Charles."

I rolled my eyes and sighed in pure defeat. _"Anything you want Erik."_

Once more the smile on his face was pasted there. "Good boy." I saw his hand raise just as Sean passed him, now only three stories from the ground. And then Sean stopped. Erik lowered him to the ground and then made his way off the roof.

I ran to Sean, Hank beating me to him. "Are you alright?" I half yelled.

Sean was sweating, his face red from screaming, his hair tossed back due to the wind impact. He was breathless and stumbled. The fear made him feel weak. He looked up at me, grabbed my arm and rested his head against it. "Please stop making me train with him." He half laughed.

Not being able to control it, I laughed as well. "You got it." I said as I cradled him in my arms. Erik emerged from the front doors, a smile on his face. I half glared at him. Leaving Sean with Raven, I walked up to meet Erik. "A word please." We made out way through the doors and into one of the sitting rooms. "What were you thinking?" I asked, trying to keep my voice leveled.

Erik shrugged. "How is he supposed to learn to control his muscle and flight if he won't go any higher than this mansion?" He shoved his hands into his pocket and smiled. No, that smile was already there.

With a roll of my eyes, I pasted back and forth in front of him. "It takes time Erik. Time, patients, and training. You are rushing their abilities. They will never perfect them that way." I finally came to rest in front of the window, able to look out at the students who sat around on the grass watching Sean recover.

Erik came to stand next to me, his arm making its way to snake around my waist and pull me closer to him. I could feel his strong arm tightening its grip, his head coming to rest on my shoulder and his hot breath against my neck. "They need a little push. You are too gentle with them." He whispered into my ear, making chills run fast down my spin. I began to pull away from him, but he held his grip a little too well. "Not so fast Charles." I could feel the metal belt buckle being pulled toward him. "You owe me something."

Great, I he is using whatever metal I have on to keep me practically crushed against his body. I made a mental note to be sure not to have anything metal on. But sadly this sweat suit was too big for me and I had to have a belt on. "What do you want Erik?" My voice was low, my eyes still fixed on the students outside.

He inhaled deeply as his free hand slowly moved under my sweater and caressed my stomach. "It's a hot day. And I love the sweat rolling off your body." He paused and softly kissed my neck up to my ear. I painfully rejected a moan that threatened to escape my throat. "How about," he said in between kisses, "a nice shower?"

"I would love one." I broke free from his grasp only make it half way to the door. My hand reached out to grab the knob when it was pulled back by an invisible force. Note to self, get a plastic watch. Erik grabbed at my wrist and spun me around, pressing his lips against mine. We stepped back a few steps until my back came in contact with the door. My first thought was to grab the handle and open the door. My second thought was the realization that the door opened inward, not out. "Erik." I managed to say into his kiss. "We have to continue training the students."

Erik pulled away, his eyebrow raised. "Lessons are over for the day. They'll be happy to know that."

He made to kiss me once more, but I quickly turned my head. Erik was one who did not care, so he attacked my neck instead. "Erik, you are the one who said we are short on time." I could feel myself beginning to give into him. His body pressed against mine and against myself I moaned, pushing my lower half against him as well.

Erik made his way down to my chest, his hands on my lower back. "I think you want to cut lessons short today as well Xavier."

As he made his way back up to claim my lips, I gave in. "Alright, just for today." My arms wrapped around him, pulling him impossibly closer. My mind freed, Erik's thoughts filling my own mind. My body grew hotter with every thought of what Erik had in mind to do at this moment.

We never made it to the shower.


	3. Charles in Charge

**B/N: hello everyone! this is udyjay, Weeping-Angels-R-Scary's beta. i am here on her behalf because, well, as she told you, she doesn't currently have a way to do so. dont worry about how she managed to get this lovely chapter to me… we are very magical people and have our ways.**

**i just wanted to point out that she's awesome and **_**you**__**are all amazing for sticking by to read/review/fav this**_**. it's thanks to you guys we're getting updates from her, so thanks a ton! c: anyways, i hope you all enjoy this as much as i did. dka;dka;skdklfjwefw  
>~silently slips back into closet~ <strong>

0o0o0o

Shaw had been spotted somewhere in the Atlantic. We were making good timing in training since Shaw won't reach his destination until the middle of next year. Sadly this gave everyone the time to relax and not listen. Especially when Erik took a very unwanted argued trip with Moira to a CIA meeting. The meeting would last three days and in that time I was to prepare lessons and train all the students. However, maybe Erik was right and I am too soft with these kids. No one would take the time to listen to me.

I found myself roaming the many halls looking for Alex who I was supposed to train at this very moment since Sean asked to go next. After waiting half an hour down in the training bunker I figured I should go look for him. I first saw Raven who said he was outside. There I saw Sean who said he was bullying Hank. And Hank claims to have not seen Alex all day. This was becoming a very annoying hunt. Using my telepathy I finally found Alex outside with Sean.

Making my way to the window just above the boys, I opened it and rested my chin in my palm, watching them. Sean pulled out a small package from his pocket and handed it to Alex who shook his head. Sean set to work on concentrating on whatever was in his hands. Wanting to know why these students didn't care to train today, I placed two fingers on my temple and listened in. "You better not." I said calmly, causing the two boys to jump. "Not while you're in my house."

Alex looked to Sean with wide eyes and took a step to leave. "So, training in the bunker. Right mom?" With that he took off running into the mansion and instead of down to the bunker, he went up to his room.

"Don't move an inch." I told Sean with my sternest expression possible. When he slumped back against the wall, I made my way down the hall and out into the yard, heading to the side Sean was standing. Once approaching him I extended my hand. He dropped his task onto my palm and I looked it over. "Smoking?" I examined it further. "Not a cigarette. Or cigar."

"No, I don't do those." Sean said in his usual soft low tone.

I looked down at him; he met my eyes and then looked away with a frown. I know I looked quite disappointed. But I wanted to give him a reason why so I could put such a thing to an end. "Sean," I began, "your training is to unleash the greatest advantage to your mutation. If you keep this up, you might as well be a normal boy. It'll damage your lungs." I kept my gaze on him and made a small attempt to smile.

He looked at me with realization and nodded. "Sorry mom. I won't do it again." Sean smiled up at me and relaxed against the wall now.

I half laughed. "I know you won't." I shook the evidence in my hand and laughed some more. "We'll need to dispose of this." As I walked away Sean yelled a thank you at me. I turned to smile at him. "Just don't let your father find out, yeah?"

As I made my way back into the mansion, Raven practically ran me down. She stopped and looked at me and smiled. I hid what was in my hand behind my back. "Mom!" She yelled. "I was just looking for you. Dad is on the phone and he does not sound too happy."

I quickly nodded and smiled at her. "Thank you, Raven." Quickly I walked to the phone hanging off the receiver. With a quick draw of breath, the phone came to rest against my ear. "Yes Erik?" I tried to sound happy but I could practically feel his rage through the phone.

It was quiet for a moment, and then Erik let out a deep breath. "Charles. If you ever, ever make me come to one of these things with that girl again..." He trailed off, unable to think of a threat.

Not able to help it a smirk formed on my face. His hatred for Moira actually amused me. "Oh, come off it. She isn't that bad." I rested against the table, resting the phone on my shoulder and played with the stuff in my palm.

Erik laughed sarcastically into the receiver. "Are you kidding me? She's horrid. And so are the rest of those jokes."

"They are all political men. Not the sort I'd see as a joke."

"Humans all the same Charles." Erik said, his voice so deep, his tone full of such hatred. I shivered at the thought of his eyes.

I didn't say anything for a while, listening to the soft breathing on the other end. I knew he hated humans but I still kept a glimmer of hope. Not knew, I know. "When will you be home?" My voice came out lower then I wished.

"Soon," Was all he said. There was still such anger in his voice. "Chess game tonight over rum. My treat." With that he hung up.

0o0o0o

Our chess game was put on hold as the meetings ran a day late. Erik arrived the following afternoon. I was happy to show him all the progress everyone had finally made. Alex managed to not kill me and Hank during target practice. Sean was able to land safely on the ground from the rooftop. Hank began his design on an aircraft he was building. And Raven was Raven. But when he arrived he didn't say a word to anyone and retreated into his room. I greeted Moira at the entrance and took her bags. "I assume the trip back was a pleasant one?" I asked as we made our way up the stairs to her room.

Moira sighed and smiled. "Anything but, Xavier." We entered her room and she slumped on her bed. "I don't feel like explaining it all over again. Do you mind?" She pointed to her head and I nodded.

I crouched down in front of her and rested two of my left fingers against my temple. The images of her memory from the meeting came flooding into my head. Things had started out on a rough note already. Erik could not control his temper as the suited man continued to mock mutants. Moira tried to come to Erik's defense but when her job was put on the line, she kept quiet. Before the meeting had ended on the second day, Erik managed to flip the metal table over and toss everything around. Then he stormed out and Moira was suspended until further notice.

I sighed as I exited her mind. Looking at the floor I was actually lost for words. From the start I knew I should have accompanied them to the CIA. But I didn't feel like dealing with those mind sets while I could be training these students. Sighing to myself I realized how much I was beginning to sound like Erik. Patting Moira's knee, her hand came to rest against my own. "I'm sorry about your suspension. They just felt threatened. Got scared."

She nodded and sighed, laying her head on my shoulder. "I'm trying to help. He doesn't make it very easy." Her voice was cracked, on the verge of tears.

Playing with her hair I laughed a bit. "He doesn't make anything easy."

Someone cleared their throat behind us at the door. I turned to see a very angry looking Erik, one hand shoved in his pocket, the other extended out to me. "A word please?" His tone was soft despite his features. With a nod, I stood and ignored his hand as I exited the room. He exited close behind me. "My room." He whispered.

We made the way through the halls and to his room. Upon entering, he locked the door behind him. With my hands shoved in my pockets, I turned to look at him. "What is it?"

He took a moment, leaning against the door, before he spoke. "I know what she showed you. But I can explain." He made his way over to me but when I took a step back he stopped in his tracks.

I felt horrible rejecting him, but this can't keep happening. "You keep letting your anger get the better of you." Keeping my gaze on him, I tried to keep out of his mind out of respect.

Erik's eyes grew angry. "Did you not see what happened? What they were saying about us? They should be thanking us for our help."

"They won't thank us when you flip tables over and toss all the metal in the room around." My voice was still leveled to my own surprise.

His hands balled into fist. "They won't be thanking us anyways. Don't you get it Charles? They will continue to gain your trust because you refuse to believe there is any evil in them."

"And you refuse to see any good, even when it's in your face." I cut in. My tone was becoming angry, but still not screaming.

Erik took a step closer and I took one back. "I've seen it before. They are already using you to win their war."

I shook my head. "They are asking for our help so a war won't start." Erik was quite. He shot me a glare when he realized I was making him calm down. "You need to learn to control your anger." I said this as soft and caring as possible, this time I took a step towards him.

He didn't make a move as I made my way to stand in front of him and wrap my arms around his waist, resting my head against his chest. His arms wrapped around my back and tightened a bit. "I can only control it if you're there. You weren't this time." His breathing was finally even with relaxation.

I sighed. "I'm sorry for not being there for you. It won't happen again."

Erik lifted my face to look at him and placed a soft kiss on my lips. "Dinner and a game of chess?" He asked.

"Your treat on the rum?" I smiled up at him.

"Yes." He gave me another kiss before we headed downstairs. I was glad our argument didn't last very long. But how long will I be able to half-control Erik's thoughts and feelings to keep him from killing?


	4. Moira and The Mission

A/N: HELLO THERE HUMANS! Thanks sooooooo much for the reviews, favs, alerts, all that jazz! This is like, my most active story and I loooooove you all for making it worth writing! THANK YOU UDYJAY for posting my last chapter for me! Thank her everyone, cause she is a wonderful human being! I made this chapter longer than all my others, simply because you all deserve it. Though my lovely beta did tell me how much it angered her. And here is why! READ TO FIND OUT! Keep the love coming!

P.S- check out my profile for my twitter account and I believe an up coming poll!

0o0o0o

"Keep walking short stuff." Erik half yelled at me as he covered his head with the blanket.

I smiled as I opened the door and headed out into the hall. "Leave my height alone thanks." Closing the door behind me, I half ran down the hall and down a flight of stairs. Thirsty, I entered the kitchen where Raven and Hank sat talking over sandwiches. "Raven I asked you to put some clothes on." I said as I opened the fridge.

Raven stood up and spun. "I did put clothes on." She smiled.

Taking a water bottle out of the fridge I turned to examine her. "Longer clothes please." With that I stepped out of the kitchen. I was meeting with Moira who called for me. Entering the 'chess lounge' as Erik and I call it, I found Moira sitting on the couch with a glass of wine in her hand. "You called?" I asked with a bright smile.

Moira smiled up at me as she set her glass of wine onto a coaster. "I thought for a moment Erik wouldn't let you out of his arms." She rested into the couch, a binder resting on her lap.

Laughing I took a seat next to her, setting my water bottle on a coaster and pouring wine into the empty glass next to her own. "Yes well, he is under the weather. Had to force medicine down his throat but he'll live." I took a sip of my wine and then stood up. "I'll get a fire going."

"Alright. I'll begin to explain while you do that." As I passed her and walked to the fireplace I heard her open the binder and begin flipping through some pages. "So even though I can't go to the office, I decided to do some research on my own."

The fireplace flickered as I got it going and I made my way to shut off all the lights. "That's fantastic. Though I don't want you getting into trouble Moira. They could count that as theft."

"Piracy is something I've done before. After all how do you think I found you Professor?" Moira said, a smile clear in her throat.

With a laugh I made my way back to the couch and sat next to her. "Alright then, what did you find?"

Moira seemed intent and proud of what she had found. But even she knew the gravity of her findings, so her features were all business. "Shaw is trying to implement the American government. He is supposed to make an appearance in Washington DC in two days." She handed me some papers and then continued speaking. "That is false however. Frost is going in his place while he goes to Hawaii to meet a few military generals." Handing me some more papers she grabbed her glass and took a sip.

I read over the facts. Radio interactions, spotting of the submarine, and some more things. "This is brilliant! He's making a de tore in his travels to Russia." I set the papers onto the table and poured myself some more wine.

"So, who do we advance on?" She asked, touching her glass to my own.

After taking a sip, I closed my eyes and rested my head back against the couch. "I'm not sure. I know Erik will refuse the kids to fight against Shaw, but I worry about Emma Frost. I know what I'm capable of and she is a powerful telepath as well." I felt Moira's hand on my shoulder, light presses in a soothing massage manner.

She took a sip of her wine before setting it down and moving closer to me. "You've been training them well Charles. Let them go after Emma with some CIA support. Erik, you and I will advance on Shaw."

I smiled as I opened my eyes and put my arm around her shoulders. "Oh Moira you are brilliant! Come!" I said, standing and pulling her up with me. Making my way over to the display of records, I chose any random record and played it. Turning to face Moira, I took a long drink of my wine and then poured another cup, all along dancing a bit.

Moira laughed and finished her wine. "You wish to dance Professor." She walked around the couch and closer to the fireplace.

Downing the glass of wine quickly I poured a new one. "Oh don't call me that. We're too close for formalities. Just Charles. And yes, let's dance."

Finishing the last of the wine I took her hand and pulled her close. The music wasn't too hype, but I felt my brain swaying with the new found alcohol in my system. I knew she felt a bit of it as well. Dancing the night away, we managed to finish another bottle of wine. Or rather I managed to finish another bottle of wine. Now my head was flying. The music had tuned down. A slow soft melody played and Moira's arms wrapped around my neck. My own hands found their way to her waist of their own accord. Our dancing became lazy, light sways on heels from side to side.

Moira's voice broke the melody. "You're a wonderful dancer Charles." She looked up at me from where she stood wrapped in my arms.

I grinned at her. "Why thank you. Never had a lesson in my life." I joked about the truth.

She giggled. "So you're naturally good at things."

"Well I have amazing gifts."

"I bet." Moira said softly as she leaned up and pressed her lips against my own.

To my drunken minds surprise I kissed her in return. All to quickly the passion began to deepen. My arms pulled her body closer to mine, her hands lightly pulled at my short hair. We stumbled back a few paces closer to the fireplace when suddenly the music stopped. Quickly I pulled away as a familiar feeling entered my mind. As my eyes returned from their lustful haze I focused on a figure standing by the record player. Erik.

He had one hand on the record player, having stopped the record from spinning. His features were more calm then I would have thought. Though that is when he is most upset with me. He stood their in his sweats and brown robe. It was opened to reveal his sweaty chest which rose and fell quickly. That showed me his anger.

He looked intently at me, never glancing at Moira who was uncomfortable and a bit shaken. "Don't stop on my account." Erik said, removing his hand so the music could continue to play. "I simply wished for a cup of water. Had to get it myself since Charles didn't answer my plea." He continued to keep his eyes locked on mine and I couldn't find it in me to look away. Then he turned and left the room.

Letting out a breath I didn't know I had been holding, I turned to face Moira. Part of me wanted to giggle. That was the drunk part. The other part of me felt horrible that I got drunk with Moira while Erik was sick and in need of my help. With a sigh I smiled at her reassuringly and left the room. Before I even got to the door I knew Erik had locked it. Once in front of it I rested my hand on the knob and my forehead pressed against the cold wood. Not wanting the whole mansion to know I was locked out of my own room...well second room really, I spoke to Erik via telepathy. "_Erik, open the door please_." I asked as softly as I could.

"No. And get out of my head." He spoke out loud, knowing I could hear him though the door.

I sighed and pressed my head a little harder against the wooden door. "_Please? I want to apologies and explain myself_."

Erik didn't answer for a moment. "You can explain yourself from out there." His tone was cold and I knew then he was not planning to open the door.

I could always make him open it, but that would be a disrespect to a friend let alone my lover. Making one final plea and receiving another decline I let my hand slide off the knob and into my pocket. Giving up I decided on a shower. A nice hot shower. On my way to the restroom I came across Moira. My mind had sobered up a bit from, first the shock of Erik catching me with this woman and second the rejection I was now recieving from him. Now I thought to myself how I could do such a thing. Moira was strictly business. She was the key to my point of view on nonmutants. In a way she was my weapon against Erik. But I used that weapon in the wrong way. At least while under the influence. She walked up to me and smiled, I offered a small grin in return. "He's, uh, pretty angry." I said softly, shoving my hands into my pockets.

With a nod she looked down and thought for a bit. I tried my best to keep clear from her thoughts. She looked up, business face back on. "Don't forget, we are advancing on Shaw tomorrow. Get the kids up early and I'll debreif them on their advance on Emma." With that she retreated to her room and I made the rest of my way to the restroom.

0o0o0o

Moira woke early to speak over the phone to the CIA and get their approval on our actions. They agreed to offer the students back up and lend us private jets to both Washington D.C and Hawaii. We all dressed and gathered in one of the living rooms for debriefing. I had to be firm with everyone about their mission. To them this was a game. It was their first mission and through their thoughts I knew they did not understand the gravity of the situation. Erik backed up my words, though not directly. He hadn't looked at me all day and he was still feverish. He yelled at the students in a serious manner, possibly a little too strong since they all winced everytime he raised his voice. When I attempted to calm him and place my hand on his shoulder, he turned and walked out of the room.

Now we sat in front of one another on a cramped private jet heading to Hawaii. My thoughts stayed with the students as long as I could hold onto their minds. But now they were too far and I could not reach them which left an unpleasant feeling in the put of my stomach. Erik continued to stare out the window as Moira looked over some maps and stared some areas. I knew if I tried to peer into Erik's mind, he would probably hit me. Sadly he was familiar to the feeling of my mind in his own. But I couldn't help it. I decided to sneak a peak. His thoughts were of Shaw. Of his past and the hopeful satisfaction of killing the man today. Then he thought of his mother and I pulled my mind from his. Yes, he was mad at me, but at the moment it was so much more than that.

The plane landed and Erik was the first one out and into the military truck that awaited us. I followed after and then Moira. The drive was quick to all of our delights since it was cramped with soilders and we were smooshed together. Getting out of the truck I looked around to see the ocean and a little miles away a volcano. Moira came up beside me and pointed at the mass build up of old dried lava. "That's where he is. That is where we are going." She turned and looked to her military men and CIA partner. "We aren't gonna teleport there. Let's move."

Everyone began their walk towards the valcano, to my opinion, very obvious. I ran up to Moira, looking around and seeing the civilians looking at us. "Hey, um, don't you think your uniformed boys there are a little out in the open?"

Moira looked at them and then around at the civilians. "For now yes, but we are taking a secret path about a mile in. No one will see us heading up the volcano."

I nodded and smiled. She had thought this all through and considered the best possible way for everyones safety. The walk was about a thirty minutes and the climb was another hour. By the time we reached our hiding space the sun had begun to set. Searly enough as we crouched down to stay hidden, I caught a glimps of the red teleporter. He had his sword extended to three amry captains and two generals. Shaw stood there, the specially made helmet sitting upon his head. I brought my fingers to rest on my temple and began to see everything through the farest persons eyes.

"-tell them." Shaw had finished saying. "And if you don't, which I know one of you won't." He looked to the teleporter. "Azazle." The teleporter had vanished and appeared in front of the man I was controlling. He grabbed a hold and next thing we were high above the volcano, looking down I could see the huge hole this man was about to fall into.

I pulled my mind away and entered into Azazel's. Right before he let the man go I made him teleport onto the beach and release the man there, then return to his leader. Shaw looked at Azazle, baffled by his actions. I pulled away before he could realize the teleporter was not himself. Moira looked at me, stunned that I would control the enemy. In truth, now Shaw knew we were here. There was no way he couldn't know. Azazel would have taken joy in killing that man. I hated myself a bit for my actions, but I couldn't sit by and watch a man be murdered. I turned to look at Erik who was glaring at me. Turning away I waited for Moira's orders.

Suddenly I wasn't with the safety of the group anymore. I was in the arms of the teleporter standing in front of Shaw. He had an amused look on his face. An evil amused look I did not fancey. I glared up at Shaw, who I came to realize was just about as tall as Erik, which was taller than me. "Welcome." Shaw said. "You are quite the powerful telepath. I believe even stronger than my very own Frost." His hand made its way to my chin and he held it there. "I know your not here alone."

I made to pull away, but both Azazel's and Shaw's hold on me tightened. "You will be stopped." I said firmly and grinned.

Still with quite the amused expression Shaw dropped his hand and smiled at me. "No I won't."

At that moment the sound of gun fire filled the air. Shaw simply stood in front of me as the bullets came flying. I was shocked to see that there was no damage, no impact to wound him. He just stood there unharmed smiling at me. I felt a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. When the firing stopped, Shaw turned to face the fireing squad which had Moira and Erik with it and sent the bullets back. I heard the impact, the breaking of skin, and the screams of a few men. Then I heard the bullets fall. Erik stopped them.

Shaw turned to face me and Azazel threw me into his arms. Quickly he held my arms tightly behind my back, causing such pain it brought me down to my knees and a small cry escaped my throat. I looked up to see Erik standing in front of everyone, a gun in his hand and a very angry look on his face. "Let him go! This is between me and you, Herr Doctor." He lowered the gun and glared at the man currently about to break both my arms.

"Little Erik." Shaw replied in an eerie tone. "This is so much more than that now." He looked to Azazel.

Next thing I saw was Azazel appearing in front of Erik and then they both vanished. I followed their minds, hoping to find them. I looked up, seeing the hover over the volcano. I attempted to get into the red teleporters mins, but it suddenly caused sharp pains in my mind. Shaw's grip tightened. I knew he was preventing me from mind control. Forced to watch, they had a small air battle before Azazel finally removed himself from Erik's grip and vanished, leaving Erik to fall from about fifty feet above the ground. I felt my heart drop, I felt my eyes water, and I felt the unpleasant feeling in my stomach return. My voice caught in my throat before I found it once more. "Erik!"


	5. Fear

Hello all! This is Udyjay again, posting this chapter for our dear, dear author. We thank you guys for your alerts and reviews, favs, etc. It means more than you think to her that you continue to stick around and read. I was relieved to read this chapter, as I'm sure you all will be as well (the bitch and her cliffhangers I swear). We thank you again for reading, and don't forget to leave feedback! It only helps the story. :3 Enjoy!

0o0o0o

It felt like my whole life was worth nothing as I watched Erik fall to his death. I was quick to notice Azazel was nowhere to be found, no doubt so I couldn't use him to help Erik. The tears began to stream from my eyes as my brain left me to think. Shots began to fire again making Shaw's attention loosen on me. Pulling my arms free, I quickly got up from my knees and began running. The volcano was steep and running down it was one deathly step after the other. I won't make it on time.

Suddenly everything froze. My mind had thought of its own accord to freeze time. A smile played across my lips as I began to reach the leveled solid dried up lava which made up the floor of this mass rock. My hopes vanished as I felt a sharp pain hit my back and I lost my grip on time as I fell to the floor. Everyone was moving again, including Erik who was ten seconds away from his doom. Grasping time again everyone froze. I turned over to see Shaw only a few feet in front of me. His helmet prevented me from freezing him as well.

He frowned at me and then looked at Erik. "At this point he'll live. You've stopped the pressure of the impact. Congratulations. So tell me," He stooped down and placed a heavy hand on my chest. I felt like I was sinking into the gravel under me, every bit of it painful. "What is it about Erik that you care so much about?"

I tried to take a breath, managing to get small amounts of air into my lungs. "You would kill another mutant?" I tried to speak as normal as possible, but I was too short of air.

Shaw looked at me and smiled as he brought his other hand up, fingers curling into a fist and punched my right cheek. "Never, unless he tries to kill me first which are his intentions. Here's my thing though." He removed his hand and sat down next to me. "He was ready to murder me in less than a heart beat for you. I haven't seen that look in his eyes since I killed his mother." He was smiling with every word.

With the pain shooting through my body I didn't know how much longer I could hold everyone. Erik was only a few feet away, but could I move fast enough before Shaw could land another blow on me? It didn't matter, I had to try. With every ounce of energy left, I jumped to my feet and began running the rest of the way. Another blow to my back, my concentration lost, but I reached him. We collided with each other and fell to the ground with great pressure. Erik lay on top of me, he was safe. "Thank God." I huffed out.

Erik quickly got off of me and wrapped me in his arms. He was confused about everything, as most people are when I freeze everything. "Charles! Are you alright?" He sounded frantic, more worried than I'd ever seen him before.

It made every knot in my stomach leave. I brought my hand to rest on his cheek as I nodded. "I'm alright. Erik, I'm so sorry."

Erik shook his head and began to stand, cradling me in his arms still. "It's alright. We're gonna get you out of here." He looked up at where I had last left Shaw and then looked around. "He's gone."

I attempted to look around. "What?" I pushed against Erik until he let me down. "That's not possible. He was just here!" I paced back and forth in front of Erik, every step more painful than the last.

Moira and her team had made it down to us, relief on her face. "Thank God you two are alright. Azazel took Shaw and left. My partner Lavine is questioning the military over there." She placed a blanket over my arms. "You look awful Charles."

I nodded at her, silently thanking her for the blanket. The sun had just about set and the temperature dropped immensely. "I figured that Moira." I leaned back against Erik, my back suddenly feeling bruised and muscles tightening. Erik lifted me once more into his arms and then I was out cold.

0o0o0o

I woke to Erik's screams. Opening my eyes I saw nothing but pitch blackness and felt the soft sheets and bed beneath me. It was a cold night and the screams coming from the man next to me made everything more chilling. Quickly turning to face him, he was tossing and grunting in his sleep. I placed my hand on his temple and began to speak as softly as I could over his screams. "Calm your mind. Erik, I'm here. Please, relax." I felt him calming under my touch.

Once he stopped tossing and his breathing evened, I pulled back my hand and moved to rest my head on his chest. His heart beat fast but began to ease. Once to its normal beat, I simply laid there and listened. Every time I closed my eyes even if just to blink, all I could see was Erik almost dying. The fear that I felt then, was that how he felt when he saw me threatened in Shaw's hold? Shaw said he hasn't seen Erik that angry since he was just a boy and the murder of his mother. I couldn't help but wonder if I really meant that much to him. This made me feel a million times worse for my drunken act with Moira.

Feeling the sting in my eyes I took a deep shaky breath to try and prevent myself from crying. Erik made a small groan and his hand found its way up to play with my hair. Relishing in his touch that I feared I almost lost, I turned to look into his eyes. They were just about all I could make out in this darkness. As my eyes adjust I could see the outline of his strong cheek bones, nose, and lips. Bringing his hand to rest against my cheek I pushed into its warmth. Erik snickered. "That scared huh?" He asked, smirking down at me.

I couldn't bring myself to smile or laugh at his smugness. So instead I wrapped my arms around his body and held him as close as I possibly could. "I thought I lost you. And it was my own fault." My voice came out in whispers, but with the dead of night he heard me.

Erik sighed, his chest heaving. "Charles, you stood up for what you believed. I'll never stop you from doing that." He turned onto his side, causing me to slide off of him and lay on my back. "As I know you won't stop me."

The last few words had a strong hold on me. I knew what he was talking about. In honesty I don't know if I can allow him to murder someone. Even if it is a lost soul like Shaw's. All traces of thought vanished as Erik pressed his lips against my own. The warmth of them made me moan a bit and I felt his body beginning to press against me. My arms quickly came up to stroke his chest as the kiss became more passionate.

0o0o0o

The students arrived the following morning, having better luck than we had. They managed to battle the other telepath and win. Now she was held captive and for questioning by the CIA. Erik deemed a celebration, going out to eat rather than, and these are his words, eat any more dead squirrels. Nice to know how he feels about my cooking. And they are not squirrels, its regular chicken. But that's beside the point. So, taking my wallet we all head out to the provided car courtesy of Moira, and head down into the city.

Alex won the rock papers scissors challenge and decided on a Chinese buffet. A buffet. An all you can eat buffet. At least this way they won't eat my wallet spotless. 


	6. Checkmate

A/N: HELLO! Sorry this chapter took so long to post! THANK YOU TO MY LOVELY BETA UDYJAY FOR POSTING CHAPTERS FOR ME WHEN I CAN NOT! She is wonderful people, thank her! THANK YOU SO MUCH for all who have reviewed, fav'd, and set this story on alert. You people seriously make my day! Here is like, my longest chapter ever. Hope you all enjoy!

0o0o0o

"MOM!"

"Erik!" I found myself yelling as I ran up to the third floor staircase where Erik was currently about to throw Sean off the railing. Sean of course was yelling for my help as he stood on the outer side of the railing and was looking down three stories in sheer fear. Moira met me on the second landing and we both continued our way up the next flight of stairs. "Don't drop him Erik!" I had finally reached where the other two were, harshly out of breath.

Looking from me to Sean, Erik rolled his eyes. "He has to learn sometime Charles." Placing his hand on Sean's back and putting a little force, Sean quickly grabbed onto the wooden railing and screamed. Erik played a grin as he chuckled.

"Not like this!" Moira included herself on the third floor. This made Erik look up, grin gone, just a very dislike feature for the female. I looked to her as she showed no sign of fear. "There is no wind in here anyways to support his lift!" Moira placed her hands on her hips.

Even I knew this gesture would anger Erik even further than he already was for her input. "Open a window." Erik remarked. Before I could say anything Erik pushed a little more on Sean's back who gave another scream, this one more wailing than the previous. We all covered our ears and groaned in pain. Once the pain was gone I tried to reason with Erik once more.

He finally let Sean back on the other side of the railing and patted his back. Sean gave him a glare and then thanked me before running down the stairs. I looked to Erik and smacked his shoulder. "Would you leave that boy alone?" I turned to head down the stairs, Erik following close behind.

He placed both hands on my shoulders and tenderly massaged. "Come on, that wasn't so bad. He would have lived."

"Yes and been short of a working leg and arm." I made my way into the kitchen, leaving Erik at the entrance as I raided the fridge. "Enough about his training, what about your own?"

Erik took a seat at the table and folded his hands. "I am more capable of my powers then those kids are."

Taking out the cold cuts I began making both Erik and I sandwiches. "Yes but even you are not in full control of your mutation."

Standing from the table, Erik walked over to stand by my side and lean against the counter. The knife I was using to spread mayonnaise slipped from my fingers and hovered above the jar at eye level. "And I'm not even trying." Erik smirked.

I snatched the knife from its floating point and continued making the meals. "Small petty stuff. You've even used my metal watch and belt buckle against me." I stopped to look at him as he stared intently back. "But that is not nearly enough to beat Shaw. You've said so yourself."

Silence filled the room for the remainder of the time it took me to make the sandwiches. I handed Erik his and he took it to the table. After putting everything away and grabbing two water bottles I joined Erik at the table who was playing with his food. Placing one of the bottles in front of him I pushed his plate closer to him. "Eat. You'll need your energy for training today." I took a bite of my own meal and smiled at him.

Taking a bite of his own he looked at the clock hanging on the wall. "Don't you train with Alex today?"

Nodding, I wiped my mouth with a napkin before taking a quick drink of the water. "Yes but I am sure he'll be more than happy to trade training times with you."

We finished our meals with small talk and then headed outside for training. Of course I knew he could deflect bullets from a certain range and could lift just about anything so long as its metal. But to what extent is what I wondered. I had him lift some objects and he did with ease. Then I had him take apart guns, which he did, and then put them back which seemed more of a challenge but he did it. We walked over to the truck which we used more for going grocery shopping than its intended war purpose. Shoving my hands in my pocket I nodded toward the truck. "Lift this. And I want it higher than me."

Erik took a moment to lift the truck, only managing it up to my knees. Then he let it drop as he tried to catch his breath. "Give me a minute." He huffed.

I shook my head in disappointment and patted the truck. "Come on, I saw you lift an anchor that was connected to a heavy large chain. This truck should be nothing."

"I was a lot more angry that day." He said, looking up to glare at me.

With a nod and another pat to the truck I placed my hand back in my pocket. "You keep thinking that. Continue to lift it. I want it now higher than your own head." I made my way back inside, leaving Erik to practice on his given task.

Hank met me at the bottom of the stairs and ran over the outline of his newest creation for us. Outfits. I recall him telling Alex such a thing for his energy disk. Though I had to admit I wasn't paying much attention as I watched Erik through the window. After praising Hank for his work to get him to shut up, and I mean that in the nicest way possible, he went on his way feeling satisfied. Standing by the window continuing to watch I was unaware of Moira standing next to me as she cleared her throat. I jumped and then laughed a bit in relief. "Hello Moira."

"Charles." She greeted in return, looking out the window at Erik who was now lifting the truck up to his shoulders then dropped it. "He is very powerful." She said more to herself.

I nodded and frowned. "Very. More than he even knows."

Moira turned to look at me with a questioning gaze. "Do you mean he's only using a small portion of his power?" She looked back out to Erik who was getting ready to try again.

"Yes." I looked at her then out the window. "But he doesn't even realize how small a portion he is using. Erik claims anger is the key to unlocking his powers. But its actually what is holding back his true potential."

Moira nodded and placed her hand on my shoulder. "Well, you'll teach him to use it all." She removed her hand and turned my face to look at her own. "But are you sure its the right thing to do?"

My brows furrowed. "I'm sorry?"

Looking down for a quick second, Moira looked at me, her business face on. "He has intentions Charles. Bad intentions." There was a moments silence before she continued. "Do you really think he'll use his powers for good?" She asked.

"Everyone has inner bad intentions just as Erik has inner good intentions. When has anyone with power used it for good in the human world?" I stopped to look out the window where Erik had finally lifted the truck above his own height. I thought over my words, realizing I used wrong terms. Was I really starting to sound more like Erik? Using the term human as though I am not one of them. "Excuse me." I said, rushing past her and out to Erik.

He was sitting on the ground catching his breath when he notice me approaching. "I did it." He said through a smile.

Smiling at him in return I pointed toward the window. "I know, I was watching."

Erik nodded. "What now?" He asked, turning his smile into a grin.

A grin of my own covered my features. "Well, Hank is still tampering with Alex's equipment. So I can't train him today. Either we can train Sean or." I paused, letting his imaginations flutter.

Standing up, he stood in front of me and placed his hands on my waist. "Or?"

Standing on my tip toes to place a quick kiss on his lips, I smiled at him. "Or you could shower. You did train very hard today."

Erik nodded and pressed his forehead against mine. "Only if you join me."

"It'd be my pleasure."

"I bet." Erik said as he took my hand and led us through the door and quickly up the stairs.

0o0o0o

The next day it was time to take Sean's training to new heights. He, Erik, Hank, and myself all made our way to the giant satellite a few ways from the mansion. Climbing to the top was the biggest ear bleeding experience as all I could hear for the thirty minute climb was complaints. At first it was only Sean, in which Erik smacked him over the head. After fifteen minutes Erik began to complain, and then Hank. In my defense, they moved ever so slowly. The climb should have only taken about fifteen to twenty minutes. It is a big satellite after all. Once we finally got to the top we all sat down and caught our breath. Hank pointed to the left and looked at me. "Is that an elevator?" He asked.

All three of them were now looking at me as I looked over to where Hank was pointing. Nodding I slumped back against the railing. "I forgot about that." I said.

"You little son of a -" Erik made to grab at me but was held back by Hank.

Getting up to my feet I looked over the railing and motioned to Sean. He came to my side, his face quickly going pale as he looked down. Patting him on his back for comfort I began reviewing what I had taught him. "Remember, this is like any other muscle in your body. You control it Sean. Just scream strong enough for the sound waves to give you a lift." Patting his partial equipment I smiled. "Hank specially made this for you."

He nodded and swayed a little on his feet. "And you truly believe I'll fly this time?" He asked as the other two stood with us.

"Unreservedly." I said, sensing his absolute nervousness.

Nodding his head a little more frantically he swayed on his feet again. "I trust you." He pointed to me.

There was fear clearly on his features. "I'm touched."

"I don't trust him." He pointed to Hank.

"Say nothing." I told Hank who everyone knew would go on for the next hour defending himself.

Sean's features paled even more as he continued to look down. Finally he looked up at me, fear stricken. "I'm gonna die!" He half yelled.

Giving him a small pat on the shoulders I tried to calm him. "Alright. Look, we're not going to make you do anything you don't feel-"

"Here let me help." Erik said, placing his hand on Sean's back and pushing him off the ledge.

At this point I was fearful for the young boys life. "Erik!" I yelled in shock as I watched Sean fall.

He screamed and then caught his concentration, spreading his arms out and glided for a moment before screaming loud enough for even those at the mansion to hear him. He sprinted up and seemed to be having the time of his life. Sean had finally mastered his mutation. I felt a sense of joy come over me as I had when Alex had finally managed to control his power and hit the middle doll. Though that was also a sense of relief that I was alive. Looking to Erik I shook my head but couldn't help but grin.

Erik smiled, trying to stop an oncoming laugh. "What?" He asked. "You know you were thinking the same." He smiled at me.

Rolling my eyes I pointed to the elevator. "Shall we then?" As we got in the elevator, Sean flew passed us and landed softly at the bottom to meet us. Once we got out of the elevator Sean pulled me into a hug which I returned. "I'm so proud of you Banshee!" I boasted.

Sean let me go and smiled embarrassed at the use of his self given code name. "Thanks mom. I couldn't have done it without you." There was a cough and clearing of a throat behind me and Sean rolled his eyes. "You too Hank. Thanks."

The two boys ran ahead as Erik and I began the walk back to the mansion. Placing his arm over my shoulder and pulling me to his side, Erik smiled. "That's what, three down? Hank is more comfortable with his feet as ugly as they are."

I smacked the back of my hand on his stomach. "Erik!"

He simply laughed. "You know its true. Anyways, he's one. Then Alex can use that devise to control his laser thing. And now Sean can fly." He patted my shoulder. "You're one hell of a professor."

Unable to help the blush that began to form at my cheeks I looked down and smiled. "Thanks."

"Now all that's left is Raven." He said, removing his hand from my shoulder and shoving it into his pocket.

I looked at him, shoving my own hands into my pockets, and smirked. "Don't think your off that easy now Erik. You haven't finished your training either."

With a small slump, Erik kicked at the grass and sighed. "Fine. But Raven first."

"Deal. But she already knows how to use her mutation to its fullest. Trust me its messed me up a few times." I laughed to myself thinking of that time I met that nice girl Amy who had heterochromia. Raven had changed her own eye to appear as though she had the mutation as well. There were a few more times, but that one makes me laugh.

Shaking his head, Erik made a fist and held it up high. "I'm talking about power training. Does she know how to fight?"

Rolling my eyes I continued onward. "She sure knows how to slap I'll tell you that much."

We reached the mansion and decided to call it a night when it came to training. Moira rushed up to me, paper work in her hands. "Charles! I need to speak to you." She then retreated to the dining area.

Patting Erik on the shoulder for reassurance as he glared at the place Moira had disappeared, I went after her. "What's up?" I asked as I took the seat next to her.

She handed me the paper work and spoke as I read over it. "The president is scheduled to make an address tomorrow. Unfortunately it seems the Russians have sent a ship with nuclear missiles somewhere. The CIA is unsure of where this is, but its suspected somewhere in the Caribbean." She pointed to a page that had a picture of a map. "Suspicions are either Dominican Republic, Cuba, or Puerto Rico."

I nodded as I looked over the map and papers. "Well, we'll be sure to watch the presidents speech tomorrow." Standing I held out my hand for her to shake and she took it a bit hesitantly. Admittedly it was a bit awkward since that night. "I will be training the final two tomorrow. We are just about ready for whatever is to come."

Moira nodded and smiled. "Of course. We thank you for your help."

0o0o0o

The next morning I woke Raven and Erik early. If he wanted her to learn how to fight, he was going to be the one to teach her. Seven in the morning and they both stood outside the mansion in their sweat suits practicing on the grass. I watched from a few ways off, sitting on the grass. It was a chilly morning, but the two were sweating from head to toe. Raven had managed to pin Erik two times out of four. He is bigger and stronger than she is, but Raven is fast and slick. It was a draw two-to-two when they both slumped onto the grass and laid down. Giggling I got up and walked over to where the two laid panting. "Had enough?" I asked both of them.

Raven nodded and smiled up at me. "Its a draw. I am strong." She hopped up onto her feet and gave me a hug before running toward the mansion. "Shower time!" Then she disappeared into the building.

"Hey." Erik said from his resting point. "Can you help me with something?"

I looked down at him, an eyebrow raised. "The last time you asked me that I was pinned to your bed with you between my legs and next thing you know everyone started to call me mom. So this depends."

Erik laughed and licked his lips. "Well I don't mind if this leads to that. But this is a training request."

"I see." I held my hand out to him and helped him to his feet. "Anything my friend."

Erik and I walked over to the gravel near the entrance and he stood a step in front of me and pulled out a gun. "Test my reflexes." He held out the gun to me.

Looking from the gun to him I shook my head. "I'm not following."

Taking my hand, Erik placed the cold gun against my warm palm and moved it to meet his forehead. "I'm going to deflect it."

Holding the gun more proper as his hands fell to his side, I took a deep breath and eyed him. "You're sure?" I asked.

"I'm sure." He replied.

When he nodded I took another deep breath. "Alright." Erik smiled as I contemplated the situation in my mind. This seemed crazy and anyone walking by would say the same thing. "No. No I can't. I'm sorry." I said lowering the gun. "I can't shoot anyone point blank, let alone my friend."

With a frown he took my wrist again and held the gun to his forehead. "Oh come on. You know I can deflect it. And your always telling me I should push myself."

I pulled my hand back, not wanting to go through with this idea of his. "If you know you can deflect it then your not challenging yourself." I sighed. "Whatever happened to the man who was trying to raise a submarine?" I asked, handing him back his gun.

Erik sighed as he took his gun back and frowned further. "I can't." He looked down then back at me. "Something that big? I need the situation, the anger."

"No the anger is not enough." I had been trying to see if Erik could find a different way to use his powers without anger. But even I knew anger was apart of his core.

"Its gotten the job done all this time." He replied with a small glare at me.

"Its nearly gotten you killed all this time." Looking out to the owned land, I gazed upon the satellite in which Sean had been successful at just yesterday. "Come here, let's try something a little more challenging." I walked over toward the ledge as Erik followed. Pointing to the satellite, I gazed upon Erik. "See that? Try turning it to face us."

He looked at me for a second and then stepped up to the ledge. Raising his hands he attempted to move the satellite. It didn't even move an inch as he gasped and dropped his hands. "You know, I believe that true focus lies somewhere between rage and serenity." Erik looked up at me, disappointment at himself written all over his face. An idea occurred to me to get him to see my point of view. "Would you mind, if I?" I motioned to my temple with my fingers and he shook his head slightly.

His thoughts and memories came flooding into my mind quickly and strongly. I strained to go deeper than what I'd already seen. There had to be something. Something so deep and heart warming to him to get some type of peace of mind to help him concentrate. And then I found it. Pulling the memory forward to show him, I began to feel the warmth of the memory as we viewed it together. Erik as a young boy with his mother. It was a traditional scene, the lighting of the menorah. His mother smiled at him and pressed her hand against his cheek in a loving yet proud caress.

The memory ended and I felt a tear slip from my eye and quickly wiped it away. Erik had also shed a tear. "What did you just do to me?" He asked softly.

Walking up to him, I calmed my own emotions. "I accessed the brightest corner of your memory system. Its a very beautiful memory, Erik. Thank you."

He looked at me, calming his own emotions. "I didn't know I still had that." He said in a soft tone.

"There is so much more to you than you know. Not just pain and anger. There's good, too. I felt it. When you can access all of that, you'll possess a power no one can match." I paused. "Not even me." Patting him on the arm I smiled at him. "So, come on. Try again."

Turning back to face the giant satellite, Erik raised his hand and concentrated on his new found emotion. Within seconds there was a loud scratching sound as the metal began to turn. As he moved and turned his hand, the satellite turned more and more until it completely faced us. Erik dropped his hand and began laughing. I could feel the relief and pride emitting from him.

I smiled and laughed as well, my own pride filling my head. "Well done!" I said to him, patting him on the back. He looked at me and I couldn't help but stare into his eyes. Indeed, there is good in him. I can see it now as clear as I saw his mind just a moment ago. Now I felt hope.

"Hey!" Moira yelled from the first floor window. We both turned to look at her, of course Erik a tad bit annoyed. "The president is about to make his address!" She called out to us.

I nodded her a thanks and patted Erik once more on the back before we both headed into the mansion. Everyone stood around the television as Moira flipped it to the correct channel. Once on the channel Erik shushed everyone as the president began his broadcast. We learned that the Russians sent their missiles to Cuba. "That's where we're gonna find Shaw." Erik interrupted.

Alex turned to look at him. "How do you know?"

"Two superpowers facing off and he wants to start World War III." I answered. "He won't leave anything to chance."

"So much for diplomacy." Erik stated taking a step back. "I suggest you all get a good nights sleep." Then he exited the room.

Everyone began exiting the room, retreating to the kitchen for supper or another room with a couch to kick back on. I could tell everyone was nervous. Hank came up to me and requested to speak with me alone. Granting his request we retreated back to his lab made room. "I've done it." He said, a smile so wide on his face I thought it wouldn't fit.

"Done what?" I asked.

He picked up a vile filled with a green substance. "I completed the cure for Raven and I's appearance."

Taking the vile from his hand I looked it over. "You're sure?" I asked handing it back to him.

He nodded enthusiastically. "Yes!"

I smiled at him. "Alright then. I'm sure Raven will be happy." Exiting the room I found Erik in the kitchen with two glasses and a bottle of scotch. "And what are you doing?" I asked, leaning against the wall.

He smiled at me. "Chess?"

I couldn't deny the game. Tonight might be the last night we get to play the game and drink to our hearts content. Sitting in our favorite game space Erik poured drinks as I set up the board. Over the course of drinks and the game, the thoughts of tomorrow became so unclear to me it became troublesome. With a sigh I couldn't keep these unclear thoughts to myself anymore, and chess had always been the time for conversation between Erik and I. "Cuba." I said moving forward to move a chess piece. "Russia, America. It makes no difference." Pulling back, it was Erik's turn to move. "Shaw has declared war on mankind, on all of us. He has to be stopped."

As I sat back comfortably in my seat Erik looked up at me, an eyebrow raised. "I'm not gonna stop Shaw." He said, grabbing my attention. "I'm going to kill him." We stared at one another for a while before Erik moved his chess piece, though the game was lost in my mind. "Do you have it in you to allow that?" He asked.

I stood silent already knowing the answer in my own mind. Every second that passed I wished to make Erik see my point of view. I smiled at him and moved to get back to the game. Erik stood silent as I questioned the board. "You've known all along why I was here, Charles." His voice broke the silence. "But things have changed. What started as a covert mission, tomorrow, mankind will know that mutants exist. Shaw, us, they won't differentiate. They'll fear us. And that fear will turn to hatred."

His words were so exact. He truly believed this is how things will turn out. Admitting to myself, it frightened me. I could not agree with his point of view as I moved a piece. "Not if we stop a war. Not if we can prevent Shaw. Not if we risk our lives doing so." I pressed on the matter, trying to get him to see my point of view despite my knowing it was already too late.

"Would they do the same for us?" He asked, a darker tone in his voice.

This conversation was turning ugly. "We have it in us to be the better men."

No doubt Erik sensed my uneasiness, so he pressed on even further. "We already are. We're the next stage of human evolution. You said it yourself!" He raised his voice a bit as I tried to deny it. I stopped and took a drink as he continued to speak. "Are you really so naïve as to think that they won't battle their own extinction? Or is it arrogance?" He asked.

I looked up at him, eyebrows furrowed at his remark. "I'm sorry?" I asked, taken aback.

Erik payed no mind to me as he continued to lecture me. "After tomorrow, they're going to turn on us. But you're blind to it, because you believe they're all like Moira."

"And you believe they're all like Shaw." I half regretted saying those words after I said them as Erik stood quite looking directly into my eyes. But it was what must have been said. One last attempt I shall make to get him to see even a little of my side. "Listen to me, very carefully my friend. Killing Shaw will not bring you peace."

Erik gave the tiniest hint of a smirk as he never took his eyes from my own. "Peace was never an option." He moved his chess piece and took the last gulp of his drink. "Checkmate."


	7. Invisible Play

Hello everyone! Here's Udyjay, uploading to you the f-final... c-chapter... to.. *SOBS*  
>OH GOD I C-CAN'T<br>ProfessorNef wants thanks you for the reviews and favs and alerts you guys are all lovely beautiful w-wonderful people yes, yes you all are dkjlaldsalajsd

0o0o0o

I couldn't ease Erik's mind that night. He didn't sleep and neither did I. We lay in bed, silent. My mind was playing over our chess match conversation. The most unpleasant conversation we've ever had while playing that game. It just wouldn't stop re-running in my head and I didn't want to peer into Erik's mind. Not only out of respect, but I was afraid of what I might find. Erik turned on his side, facing away from me. In a way I wanted to run back to my own room. Sleep in my own bed because I was sure as hell not going to find peace in this bed tonight.

But peace is exactly what I aimed for as I moved onto my side and closer to Erik until my bare chest was against his own bare back. I wrapped my arm over his torso and buried my face in between his neck and shoulder. We cuddled like that for a while before Erik took my hand in his own and brought it up to his lips. "Charles, why can't you see my side of things?" Erik asked, breaking the silence that had washed over the room hours before.

Staying quiet for a moment, I tried to find the quiet air once more. His voice rang in my ear like a bell. But his question stung my heart like a needle. "Why can't you see mine instead?" I asked in return.

He shrugged slightly and I kissed at his shoulder and neck. "Just stubborn I guess. And you?" Erik turned to lay flat on his back as he put his arm around me to pull me atop of him.

I lay my head on his hard chest. "Well as you would say, I'm arrogant."

Erik's breath caught for a moment before he chuckled and sighed. "I'm sorry if that got to you." He started running his fingers through my hair and I couldn't help but kiss at his chest.

Looking up at him from where I lay, I shook my head in reply. "I never thought of myself as arrogant. Actually I always thought I was more of the understanding type."

"Understanding but non-accepting." Erik replied, his voice was soft despite the harsh words.

In truth, I really did think I was quite the understanding type. But he may have been right on the accepting part. Yet Erik is the same way. If it's not his way then it just must not be. Which is probably why we refuse to see each others ways. We want different things. "And you are just stubborn." I replied.

Chuckling, Erik wrapped his arms tightly around me and, to my own shock, sobbed. Before I could ask him what was wrong he pressed his lips hard against my own. I felt suddenly powerless as he let his emotions flow to me. All his grief, his anger. I didn't want to feel any more of this, but Erik held me firmly to his body and purposely sent me the images of his childhood in the clutches of Shaw. He didn't want to go through this alone, and for a shocking moment, I felt myself agreeing with Erik. Kill Shaw. If it will make this sorrow end, kill the bastard. With that thought I pulled away with all my might and moved away from him. We were both out of breath and panting. Erik softly touched my hand and sighed. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"No, don't be." I turned to look at him and attempted to smile. Didn't matter since it's so dark in this room he couldn't see. As if he read my mind, Erik made the metal cord of the lamp on the side table pull and the room filled with a warm glow. I averted my eyes and slowly let them adjust. Once I could keep my eyes open without them watering, I sat on the bed facing the other man. "Unfortunately I don't know you as well as I thought. You have a great deal of sorrow hidden under all that anger and pride. I had just barely scratched the surface before."

Erik sat up and rested his back against the bedpost. "I figured since tomorrow is the big day, I'd let you know why I wish to kill that man."

I nodded and looked to the sheets. I tugged at it as I spoke. "Well, thank you for letting me in." Don't misunderstand me, Erik's reasons are legit good reasons, but once he kills Shaw, he'll continue doing so. I've had a glimpse into Erik's mind as he slept and I know he dreams of a mutant only ideal world. It's a thought he's been musing over for some time now.

Patting the side next to him, Erik offers me a cuddle session. Guess I was quiet too long. I take the offer with a half hearted smile and pull the blanket over our waist. In his arms, in the soft warm glow of the room, I finally fall asleep.

0o0o0o

Checkmate was correct. Though I begged him not too, Erik had cut me off and took his revenge on Shaw. And sadly, I had helped him. After all my ideals even, Erik was right. The humans planned to eliminate us once we took care of the job. But I couldn't just stand there and let Erik destroy them. His mind was clouded with pride and euphoria, his past taking a clear emotional presence. We fought, and I had been losing. Moira stepped into the battle, and then I had really lost. But the distraction of me getting hurt stopped Erik from his task at hand.

There we spoke briefly. But it was filled with every last bit of effort to hang on to one another. But the ice was too thin, and it broke. Erik was gone. And so was Raven. If I wasn't in so much pain, I would have been hysterical in tears from grief.

Back at the mansion I sat in my office become bedroom since I never leave it. I hadn't eaten in days. Instead I sat in this wheelchair I was to be forever cursed in and sat in front of the never changing chess board. It was a magnetic chess board I bought shortly after the events of the Cuba crises. It was to remind me of him, of our games together. Of our conversations which often led to sex. Well, which always led to sex, except for that night. Every day I make a move and stare at the board and wait for a piece to move. Of course, they never do. After a few hours of staring at the never changing pieces I go back to my desk and rest my head on the desk and sleep.

So that's what I did and by the time I woke due to knocks on the door it was dark. Moira had been over for a while helping us adjust to the school before returning to her original job. Right now she was knocking on my locked door. "Charles, it's dinner time!" I heard her lingering outside before she sighed and walked away.

I reached over to turn on my desk lamp. The light dimly lit the room and I stretched out my arms with a yawn. I could use with some type of meal before I die in here. No one would forgive me for that. I must be making Moira feel horrible. She made a silent promise to Raven that she'd take care of me. I just haven't been allowing it. I wheeled my way around my desk and over to the window. Thought I had it closed, but it was wide open at the moment. The clean air felt refreshing and I stood by it, taking a few deep breaths. My hunger died quickly and once the air felt a little too chilly I closed the window and made my way over to the chess board.

Taking my place, I stared at the board. My piece still stood in its moved place. As I looked to the other side of the board, my eyes grew in shock. My stomach turned in knots and a single tear slipped from my eye. The other side had made a move.

I tried my luck and moved another piece. I waited for a small while before another metal piece began to move like a ghost over the board. I tried to reach my mind out to see if I could find him. Erik. He is here. He is close. But I had no luck reaching his mind, so I moved again. Then he. Then I.

From that day on, every day at the same time late at night, though I never see him, Erik and I would play chess.

END


End file.
